1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an improved invertible cover guard for a cooking vessel, including an integrally shaped hood having a top section provided with an opening allowing access to the cooking vessel, including further a side wall section and a skirt section intended to be fitted over the rim of the cooking vessel.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
An auxiliary implement used when frying or roasting in an open pan has been disclosed in the CH-PS No. 385,448, which auxiliary implement comprises an annular side wall section, a rim section projecting inwards and leaving an opening allowing a proper access to the goods being fried or cooked, respectively, which auxiliary implement comprises further a section projecting inwards allowing the placing thereof onto the rim of the cooking vessel.
This auxiliary implement has, however, the drawbacks that due to the provision of the inwards projecting section having merely a small resting surface no stable positioning of the implement can be arrived at and furthermore, during continued use a damaging of the rim of the cooking vessel used, specifically if such vessel is provided with a surface coating, is easily possible.